


Хранительница звёзд

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Мирабель любила звёзды. Звёзды было прекрасны.





	Хранительница звёзд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flamekeepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681275) by [girl_vampirka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka). 



Звёзды были прекрасны. Одни из них сияли, пылая ярким светом и освещая всё пространство вокруг. Другие тускло светили, мигая и находясь на грани. Звезда умирает величественно, до последнего отдавая всё тепло вселенной. Это воистину поражающее зрелище. Одно из любимейших зрелищ Мирабель. Наверное больше смерти звёзд она любила лишь их рождение. Ведь что может быть прекраснее рождения Сверхновой? Вот и Мирабель не находила ответа на такой вопрос.

Звёзды были её домом. Она родилась и росла среди них всю свою жизнь, ещё совсем короткую относительно более Старших жительниц Обители. Мирабель однажды довелось увидеть рождение новой Младшей, и это стало третьим её любимым зрелищем. И оно было изумительным! Всё происходит в течение десяти часов — сначала на пустом участке образуется бутон, будто бы висящий в воздухе. Цвет этого бутона определял, кем станет новорождённая: зелёный — знающим пространство, фиолетовый — целителем, серебряный — знающим звёзды, красный — рабочие, жёлтый — изобретателем, голубой — знающим время и, наконец, белый — Управляющим. Наиболее редко на свет появлялись последние бутоны. Они же и были невероятно ценными. Возможно, из-за их редкости. Что касается Мирабель, она зародилась в серебряном бутоне, и после двух рождений* обучения смогла получить характерные искристо-серые одеяние ведающих звёздами. Единственный раз, когда она увидела появление бутона, а потом и девушки, приходился на начало обучения. Лимонного жёлтого цвета бутон, висящий в воздухе, начал выплёвывать через вверх парящие искры того же цвета, что изящными потоками вились вокруг действия. Они крутились вокруг всё больше и больше, пока не развили невозможную скорость, а затем резко остановились и впитались в стенки бутона. Распахнувшись как цветок, бутон обнажил находящуюся внутри девушку, — новорождённую хранительницу, — которая вставала на ноги покачиваясь. К ней тут же подбежала помощница Старшей, тихонько перекидываясь парой фраз с Младшей. Затем, взяв её за руку, помощница подняла вверх левую руку облачённой в стандартную одежду рождённых — аккуратное платьице, нужного цвета, более блёклого, чем одеяния отучившихся хранительниц, более взрослая девушка произнесла:

— Вальира! — раздались хлопки. Каждая Хранительница рождается с одним только словом в голове — с именем. И её предназначение сразу же определено — по цвету бутона определяется школа, в которой преподают старые, умудрённые опытом хранительницы. И совершенно нет места для полёта фантазии! Нет, он есть, не зря же рождаются изобретательницы, но даже здесь полёт фантазии, являющийся одним из величайших орудий многих цивилизаций, ограничен предназначением, а значит сильно скован. Хотя при этом работал.

«Значит, все в порядке?» — каждый раз задавалась вопросом Мирабель, предаваясь отступническим размышлениям, сидя напротив какой-нибудь туманности. Как и во всех цивилизациях, у хранительниц не может быть всё идеально — существовали отступницы, что боролись за свободу выбора профессий. Но их было крайне мало, да и на работающий, выращенный в нужном ключе пласт общества они оказывали мало влияния. В самом начале. А затем, поняв, что угрозами ничего не добьются, отступницы начали говорить. Они говорили много, на разные темы, рассуждая, увлекая в свою точку зрения. Вот тогда то, совет Старших, состоящий из Управляющих, и зашевелился. Тогда то и выгнали отступниц из Обители на задворки вселенной.

Мирабель, в пользу своей закрытости, не могла поддержать одноклассницу Катерину, которая высказывала идеи о свободе. А потом наступил курс истории. И читая об отступницах и Мирабель, и Катерина бледнели, обливаясь потом. И радуясь, что им дали второй шанс. С тех пор они упорно заставляли себя мыслить правильно, служа своей Обители. Катерина внешне справлялась, как и Мирабель, к слову, но что творилось внутри у одноклассницы она не знала. Зато, зная, что творится у неё внутри, она знала, что не справляется. Такие размышления часто приходили к Хранительнице, летающей между галактиками и туманностями. И вскоре случилось ожидаемое: задумавшись, Мирабель пролетела дальше любимой туманности и умудрилась врезаться в закрытую планету. Никто никогда не отвечал на вопросы Хранительницы, спрашивающей о цивилизации проживающих здесь. Планета была закрытой. И, кажется, достаточно развитой. Но при этом никто из неё не вылетал в космос. Поэтому возникали вопросы. Очнувшись уже в паре километров от поверхности загадочной планеты, Мирабель с удивлением заметила отсутствие атмосферы. Летаю на поверхностью гигантской вблизи планеты, она встретила домики, вокруг которых порхали работающие отступницы. Хранительница растерянно выдохнула, скрывая шок, и, отбежав на большое расстояние взлетела. Отступницы не были дикарками, они не было жестокими, они не было сумасшедшими. Они делали то, что желали делать. У них была свобода.

_Мирабель знала, что вернётся._

**Author's Note:**

> *Время измеряется в рождениях, пусть это и неоднозначная величина. Первое рождение наступает, когда после появления на свет считаемой, рождается ещё одна жительница. Соответственно второе рождение - когда рождается вторая жительница на протяжении жизни считаемой и пр.


End file.
